


Pockets

by FredandGeorgeasaurusRex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, College Student Stiles, Craigslist, F/F, FWP, Grown Person Derek, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU, excellent au crossover!, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredandGeorgeasaurusRex/pseuds/FredandGeorgeasaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Craigslist post about two identical jackets ending up with the wrong owners...<br/>link in authors note for the Tumblr post</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Craigslist

**Author's Note:**

> http://americasnexttopyodeller.tumblr.com/post/96565962270 

‘C’mon, c’mon’, Stiles muttered under his breath, tapping his foot impatiently. ‘Where are you? How are you ever supposed to find anything on this stupid website? Isn’t there a search? Oh, cool, location services. “Do you want Craigslist to use your location to find listings in your area?” Um, yes! Thank God.’

He scrolled down a few listings, continuing to talk to himself. ‘God, there are a lot of horny people in my area.’

He paused, mouse hovering over one particular entry. ‘Hoooly shit. Is that Mr Harris? Hungry for cock, are you, Mr Harris? Ha, screenshot that!’

He quickly shook himself out of the distraction and carried on looking for the entry he really wanted. He’d left his jacket at a restaurant yesterday on a night out – Lydia and Allison wanted to celebrate their year’s anniversary together with their friends, so they all went to this place in the city that was much nicer than anything Stiles was used to. And, at the end of the night, having successfully avoided causing any major disasters, he’d picked up some stranger’s jacket. 

It was his expensive Hawk & Co jacket as well, had cost a fortune, and on his student budget, he couldn't afford not to find it.

‘Ah-HA!’ Stiles finally crowed, clicking the link titled ~Guy, you took my jacket by mistake~

He quickly scanned the article, barking out a laugh about the bit about the avocado. He’d been pretty drunk the night before the restaurant, and buying an avocado had seemed of the utmost importance to drunk Stiles. He couldn’t for the life of him remember why, but his friends had reassured him the next day that the bemused look on his face when he pulled an avocado from his jacket pocket in the middle of Zuzu’s was worth the $1.59 he paid for it. 

He clicked ‘Reply’ and shot the guy a quick message, saying he had the jacket and keys – describing the key chain, so the guy would know he was legit. 

He hit enter and watched the message zoom off – all he had to do now was sit back and wait for a reply, so this dude wasn’t locked out of his house forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles blushed, immediately recognising the hot guy from the other night – the hot guy who so knew that Stiles had been staring at him all night. It was gonna be so embarrassing seeing him again, maybe he could he pretend he had a glass eye – wait, did Hottie McStubbleFace just check him out? What the fuck? Stiles smirked and strode forwards.

“Hey – Derek, right? I believe you have my avocado”, Stiles winked. ‘Aw crap, did I just wink?’ Stiles thought. ‘I’m so lame! He’s gonna think I’m so lame! I’ve only spoken 9 words to him and I’ve messed up all my chances. Oh god’

“Yes, I do – Stiles, was it? Interesting name” Derek grinned back. He was laughing internally at the incredibly cheesy wink, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t find it cute. 

“Er, yeah, Stiles. My real name is – well, it’s kinda hard to pronounce. Plus, who can forget a name like Stiles Stilinski?”

“Who can forget a face like Stiles Stilinksi’s?” countered Derek, amber eyes warm behind his tall coffee. 

Stiles almost choked on his own saliva. 

“You-you remember me? From the restaurant? I mean, I recognised you, of course, because you’re kinda super hot? And, crap, as if I haven’t done enough embarrassing things already – please pretend I never said that”. 

Derek laughed again. “Trust me, I definitely remember you.” ‘And then I memorized your face and stored it to my mental wank bank, but let’s pretend I’m not creepy…’ he added internally. 

“So, hey” Derek continued, “Do you want me to grab you a coffee so we can officially make this a date?”

Stiles looked at him in confused amazement. 

“Well, I just thought that now we’d established our mutually assured attraction, we should go out – and seeing as we’re already out, this is the perfect opportunity.”

Stiles just continued to stare.

“Plus, this is basically our second date. Technically we did go to a restaurant together the other night”.

Stiles finally cracked a grin. “Technically my ass. You’re just hoping I’m the sort of guy who puts out on the second date”

Derek stood up and said, “well, you can’t blame a guy for wishful thinking. So, I’m guessing, tall caramel Frappuccino?”

“How in the hell did you guess that? That is quite literally my exact Starbucks order”.

“I’m was a barista in college. It kinda became a talent of mine, guessing what people wanted.” Derek sauntered off towards the counter, queueing behind only 3 other people – remarkably few for Starbucks, even at 10am on a Thursday morning. 

Stiles’ mind was racing inside now. A tall, gorgeous, completely perfect guy who seemed to like Stiles and find him funny and was not intimidated by Stiles’ habit of racing through his words and humiliating himself? Too good to be true, surely. But no, said guy was right here, less than 5 feet away, and Stiles was not in any way prepared for a meeting with a hot stranger of this calibre. He hadn’t even brushed his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek had just returned with their coffees and opened his mouth to say something when Stiles’ phone rang. Stiles blushed (again, seriously?!) and took it out of his pocket.

“Go ahead and take it,” Derek said, leaning back in his chair.

Stiles checked the caller ID and decided to answer it – it was Scott, and he rarely, if ever, ignored Scott’s calls. 

“Yo, dawg” Stiles answered.

Scott groaned on the other end. “You’re not Riff Raff, for God’s sake Stiles”

“Let me be who I want, Scott, you hater”

“Right, well I’m not even going to answer that. Listen, Stiles, my car got towed and I have no way of getting to the compound…”

“Scott, I’ve got a class, I haven’t got time! Literally every time I drive you somewhere you make me stop for Chipotle….no human needs that amount of guacamole!”

“Said the guy who carried an avocado in his pocket for a whole day with no idea why…” Scott muttered darkly.

“Well I’ll have you know that avocado actually bought me a lot of luck, as I am now on a date with the hot guy from the restaurant that night.”

“Oh shit! Stiles’ creepy stalking finally got him some action!”

“Scott! Shut the eff up!” 

Derek smirked in a way that made it clear he had heard every word. 

Stiles continued, “And I’ll have you know there’s been no action whatsoever!”

“Yet” added Derek, leaning in far too close to Stiles’ face to be normal. 

“Nice to meet you, Hottie McStubbleFace! That is your name, isn’t it? Or is Stiles mistaken?” Scott shouted over the phone.

Derek grinned and took the phone from Stiles, who rolled his eyes dramatically and flopped back, slouching in his chair. 

“Hello, Scott. Yes, this is Hottie McStubbleFace. Yes, that is my actual name. Sometimes I go by Derek, when I want to make a particularly good impression. No, you’re right, Derek isn’t a good stripper name. No, I’m not a stripper. Or a porn star. Or a prostitute, although I believe they prefer to be called male escorts nowadays. Don’t ask me how I know.” Derek gave a hearty laugh “OK Scott, cool. Yeah, Stiles’ll give you a lift. I’ll make him. Besides, I love Chipotle. Bye now” Derek hung up and handed the phone back to Stiles.

Who was speechless. 

“Come on Stiles” said Derek, “I do believe you just promised to give your friend Scott a lift to the car compound. And possibly buy him Mexican food. Let’s go!” 

Stiles rolled his eyes again but grabbed their jackets and drinks, grinning.


End file.
